Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to reducing the effects of interference between co-located radio access technologies on the same wireless device.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network (IEEE 802.11) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (and/or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point).
Co-location of different radio access technologies (RATs) in a wireless device, such as a smartphone, may interfere with each other when they operate on the same or adjacent channels. Due to their proximity, a regular transmission on one RAT may cause corrupted reception on the other RAT. For example, co-located Long Term Evolution (LTE) and WLAN can interfere with each other when they operate on adjacent channels in the 2.4 GHz band (e.g., channel 1 of WLAN and band 40 of time-division LTE (TD-LTE)). Due to the uncontrollable nature of WLAN data arrivals from the AP, an acknowledgement from the wireless device can corrupt portions of an LTE downlink (DL) sub-frame, which may result in lost data or control information over the LTE network.